


Cambio de Cuerpos

by lolaarlo



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos borrachos se intercambian de forma accidental el cuerpo.</p><p>Este fanfict participa en el Rally “The game is on!” del foro I am sherlocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cambio de Cuerpos

¿Qué pasa si un día te despiertas no siendo tu mismo? Pero, ¿y si ese cuerpo es el de tu mejor amigo?  
Sherlock se levantó cansado, había venido mucho anoche y se notaba, cuando se miró al espejo y no se vio a él, gritó, despertando a John. Cuando ambos se miraron lo hicieron de manera sorprendida, estaban en el cuerpo del otro. ¿Cómo? No lo sabían.  
Sherlock miró el armario de John y nada le convencía, así que cogió lo primero que vio, se vistió y acompañado de su amigo se fue de compras. Una vez de regreso a Baker Street, la señora Hudson al verles conjuntados empezó a reírse, pero una vez que supo todo lo que pasaba se alivió y se compadeció de ellos.   
Les recomendó un chamal que era hija de una de sus amigas para que les ayudara con el problema. Al principio Sherlock no quería ir, quería ir a investigar crímenes, ya que llevaba sin hacerlo una semana. Pero por insistencia de John fue.  
Mientras caminaban por la cuidad la gente se reía de lo conjuntados que iban, para el detective eso le daba vergüenza, en cambio a John le gustaba, así se daba cuenta la gente de que se querían.  
Estaban a punto de llegar a donde tenía la chamal el local cuando a John le llamaron del hospital, como no podía ir con el cuerpo de Sherlock, tuvo que ir Sherlock al trabajo de este. Iba a ser un desastre, iba a fastidiarlo todo y hacer que despidieran a su mejor amigo.  
John le comentó que estaría en la cafetería del hospital y que si necesitaba algo solo tenía que llamarle para preguntarle todas las dudas que tuviera. Sherlock aceptó con pocas ganas.   
Una vez en la consulta, las cosas se descontrolaron un poco, el patoso de Sherlock no atinaba bien y cada vez que venía alguien se avergonzaba de no poder decir cosas con mayor sentido que las que decía.  
John escuchaba como Sherlock decía las cosas y desde la cafetería con su café en mano se reía, tan alto fue una de las veces que toda la gente le miró. Incluso Molly que acababa de aparecer.  
Deseó que no se acercara, que le dejara solo, ya que no sabía muy bien como actuar frente a Molly siendo quien no era.  
— Hola – dijo Molly – ¿podrías venir a observar un cuerpo?   
— Ando ocupado – respondió John de la mejor manera que pudo, - lo siento, no va a poder ser.  
— Nunca tienes tiempo para mi – comentó algo molesta Molly – solo te preocupas por John.  
— Porque le quiero – soltó este sin saber muy bien que decía.  
Molly se fue y John se avergonzó más que nunca. Había metido la pata.   
Una vez que Sherlock acabó con los pacientes, John le contó lo sucedido en la cafetería, aunque el detective no se lo tomó mal. ¿Sentiría algo por el mayor de los dos?  
Fueron a ver a la chamal y ella les explicó como poder quitarse esa pequeña maldición que tenían encima. Tan solo deberían besarse. Pero decidieron que lo harían una vez que estuvieran solos.  
Una vez en Baker Street decidieron como lo harían, como acabarían con esa pequeña maldición. Una vez decido como lo iban hacer, se prepararon. Se acercaron y se besaron, en medio del beso una chispa hizo que se separaran unos segundos y volvieran a besarse. Ya no estaban en el cuerpo del otro. Ahora se besaban porque se querían. Sherlock y John habían descubierto el poder del amor.  
Y ya está, después de borrar y borrar el fic ha acabado. No es mi mejor trabajo, pero algo es algo. Dejarme reviews por favor.


End file.
